Mama Muda
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Sakura di nyatakan positif hamil!Naruto membuat keputusan penting dalam hidupnya! Sasuke kembali ke desa untuk sesuatu yang tak kalah penting juga! Apa lagi yang bisa kita temukan disini? Shiromaki Uzuto present Prekuel Tekad Api! SHINON (Shiro Canon) Project. Check this Out


**Mama Muda**

 **Belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Bagian dari Project Alternate Reality Saya yang mulai hari ini resmi disebut SHINON (Shiro Canon) alias Canon versi Shiro. Fic ini adalah seri kedua setelah Fic "Tekad Api"**

 **Warning : Alternate Reality, NaruSaku Pairing, And Other General Warning Applied.**

 **Genre : Humor, Family, and Romance**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konohagakure – 8 Years Before "Tekad Api" Begin**

Sakura melangkah keluar dari gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan raut wajah tak percaya, bisa dilihat ekspresinya sekarang adalah percampuran dari senang, kaget, haru, hingga takut. Entah masalah apa yang dihadapi nyonya Uzumaki ini. Disepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya Sakura mendapat sapaan dari para penduduk tapi hanya masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri alias tidak ditanggapi.

Ketika sampai dirumah Sakura pun mengabaikan Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung masuk ke kamar lalu menguncinya, membuat Uzumaki terakhir ini terheran-heran dengan tingkah istrinya, tapi karena harus buru-buru tiba digedung Hokage maka dia memilih untuk bertanya nanti malam sebelum mereka tidur.

Ketika yakin suaminya telah pergi, Sakura kembali keluar dari kamar. Dia berniat untuk makan es krim strawberry favoritnya untuk sedikit merilekskan diri sejenak setelah mendengar kabar kehamilannya dari Tsunade.

Tu-Tunggu...

Sakura

Lalu

Hamil

Sakura Hamil? Demi segala Ramen Ichiraku! Sakura Uzumaki dinyatakan positif hamil! Naruto pasti akan sangat senang setelah mendengar berita ini.

Jadi ini alasan Sakura shock, dia kaget mendengar dirinya hamil, apalagi usianya masih sangat muda. 19 tahun jalan menuju 20, dan dia hamil diusia pernikahan baru seumur jagung, tepatnya 8 bulan.

Sejujurnya Sakura sedang merasa kalut, disatu sisi dia senang mendengar dirinya akan memiliki anak pertama bersama Naruto, tapi dia juga takut nantinya tidak mampu merawat anak tersebut dengan baik, tidak ada yang bisa dia mintai tolong untuk mengajarkan merawat anak, sebab Naruto dan dirinya adalah Yatim Piatu. Meminta tolong pada Tsunade-shisou juga percuma, bahkan Senju itu saja hingga saat ini masing perawan ting-ting.

Dan satu hal lagi yang Sakura khawatirkan adalah sehabis dia melahirkan, bagaimana bila tubuhnya menjadi melar dan gendut dipenuhi dengan lemak disana-sini. Bisa-bisa Naruto tidak tertarik lagi padanya, lalu menceraikannya, dan dia harus hidup berdua dengan anaknya yang masih bayi.

Well, Sakura. Author cuma bisa bilang khayalanmu sangat berlebihan dan tidak mungkin terjadi, Naruto sangat mencintaimu tak peduli sejelek apa wajahmu atau segemuk apa tubuhmu nantinya.

* * *

Petang tak terasa telah tiba, Matahari bersiap untuk kembali pulang ke tempatnya dan akan digantikan oleh bulan. Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengucapkan "Aku pulang" dan dari dapur Sakura menyahut "Selamat datang"

"Hari ini kau masak apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya diperut ramping sang istri, dia menelusupkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Sakura mencoba menghirup aroma khas wanita musim semi itu.

"Aku masak sayur sop, nasi hangat, dan ikan tuna bakar." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, dia membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Naruto.

"Kau ingin langsung makan atau mandi dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat sih." Ujarnya, 'Sakura memang istri yang baik ya hehehe' batin author XD.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, rasanya tidak enak makan dengan tubuh penuh keringat seperti ini." Naruto kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di seberang dapur.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto telah menyelesaikan acara mandi sorenya. Kini kedua insan saling mencintai itu duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan. Sakura dengan telaten mengambilkan nasi dan lauk untuk suami tercintanya, Naruto sendiri hanya memandangi wajah cantik istrinya. Dia sangat bersyukur segala perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura kini berbuah manis, dia telah mengikat Sakura dalam ikatan suci pernikahan, mematikan harapan seluruh fans Sakura.

"Ittadakimasu.." Setelah mengucapkan doa dan bersyukur atas berkah dari Kami-sama, Naruto dengan rakus melahap masakan buatan istrinya. Walau masakan buatan Sakura tidak seenak buatan Hinata (1), tapi Naruto lebih menyukai masakan buatan istrinya itu. Karena masakan buatan orang yang kita cinta pasti rasanya jauh lebih enak dari buatan koki terhebat sekalipun.

"Pelan-pelan makannya baka-Naru!" Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya saat makan yang tidak berubah sejak mereka masih Genin. Cara Naruto makan sama seperti Goku di film Dragon Ball yang pernah Sakura tonton sewaktu kecil.

"EEGHHHHHHHH" dengan tidak sopannya Naruto tahak di depan wajah Sakura yang ingin memberikan minum, membuat keromantisan khas suami istri seketika menghilang digantikan hasrat besar untuk menghajar pria berambut blonde yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Oh iya Sakura-chan, tadi pagi kau kenapa? Kok sepertinya ada masalah?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura menegang seketika, terjadi pergolakan batin antara memberi tahu Naruto tentang kehamilannya atau tidak. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu suaminya, toh cepat atau lambat Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini juga akan tahu. Jadi percuma saja disembunyikan.

"Ano.. Sebenarnya aku tadi kerumah sakit dan memastikan sesuatu kepada Tsunade-shisou." Sakura dengan wajah malu disertai rona kemerahan dipipinya, semakin menambah kawai menantu Kushina Uzumaki ini.

"Hmm lalu?" Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya, dengan santainya Naruto mengupil sambil mendengarkan istrinya bercerita.

"Aku.. Aku dinyatakan positif..." Sakura sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Positif..."

"Ya?" Wajah Naruto semakin dekat.

"Positif.."

"Ya?" Semakin dekat lagi.

"Hamil."

Bagai petir disiang bolong pernyataan Sakura membuat shock Naruto yang kemudian jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 **Taman Konoha**

"Jadi si baka Naruto langsung pingsan setelah mendengar kau hami, jidat? Hahahaha.." Ino tertawa geli hingga perutnya sakit.

"Ya, membuatku kerepotan menyeret tubuhnya ke ruang tamu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Lalu, setelah dia sadar.. apa tanggapannya?" Ino kembali bertanya, dia sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Dia menangis dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sambil memelukku." Sakura sedikit tersenyum mengingat Naruto menangis haru ketika mendengar kabar kehamilannya.

"Hal yang wajar sih, selama ini kan Naruto tidak pernah merasakan punya orang tua. Dia pasti bahagia sekali ketika mendengar dia akan segera menjadi orang tua." Ino juga turut tersenyum, kilasan ingatannya tentang kesepian Naruto kecil membuatnya memahami betapa sentimentilnya Naruto mengenai keluarga.

"Tapi apa kau siap jidat dengan perubahan tubuhmu, kuyakin kau akan gendut seketika dengan timbunan lemak disetiap bagian tubuhmu seperti Anko-sensei sekarang Hahahaha.." Ino menggoda sahabatnya, membayangkan Sakura bertubuh gemuk membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Huh, aku tidak akan jadi seperti itu. Sehabis melahirkan aku akan rutin yoga dan senam untuk kembali mengencangkan kulitku Ino-pig!" Ujar Sakura berapi-api.

"Walaupun kau bisa mengembalikan bentuk badanmu tapi tetap saja kau akan mengenakkan daster seperti Kurenai-sensei Hahahah dasar **Mama Muda**.." Lagi-lagi Ino mencoba menggoda sahabatnya dan jawaban Sakura selanjutnya membuat Ino kaget karena seperti berada Indonesia.

"Heh jangan remehkan **Mama Muda** ya.. kalau Mahmud udah dandan kelar hidup lo!"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah perdebatan antara dua sahabat tentang menjadi **Mama Muda.**

 **Sementara itu digedung Hokage...**

Diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan percakapan Sakura dan Ino, Naruto dan senseinya Kakashi pun terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kehamilan Sakura.." Kakashi tersenyum meski tertutup masker, tapi Naruto bisa melihat dari mata sang Sensei yang menyipit.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto turut tersenyum, tapi kemudian dia segera kembali ke mode serius.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk masalah yang lebih penting." Ujarnya, sorot matanya teduh dan penuh keyakinan. Naruto telah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi bertanya, dia cukup heran melihat Naruto serius seperti ini, pasalnya murid nya yang satu itu lebih sering bertingkah konyol meski sudah menikah.

"Soal tawaranmu menjadi Hokage.. Aku menolaknya." Naruto mengucapkan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, ada perasaan sedih dan sedikit tak rela saat dia memutuskan untuk melepas mimpi masa kecilnya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang Kakashi tanyakan, dia sendiri cukup shock mendengar perkataan Naruto, bukankah bocah itu sejak dulu selalu berkoar-koar ingin menjadi Hokage? Kini ketika kesempatan itu datang dia malah menolaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku di ruangan ini Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin melihat tumbuh kembang anakku. Melihatmu sebagai Hokage membuatku sadar betapa beratnya menjadi pemimpin, kau bahkan sering tidur disini beberapa hari sensei.. Aku.. Aku.. tidak ingin anakku tumbuh tanpa figur ayah disampingnya. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama keluargaku sensei, membahagiakan mereka, piknik sesekali. Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan ayah, mengorbankan keluarganya demi desa. Aku tau statusnya sebagai Hokage membuatnya harus rela mendahulukan kepentingan rakyat dibanding keluarganya sendiri, Karena itu.. Aku memutuskan untuk mengubur mimpiku menjadi Hokage. Demi Sakura-chan dan anakku." Naruto mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan sedikit emosi yang meluap, bukan emosi marah melainkan rasa sedih. Kakashi dapat melihat keikhlasan dan ketegaran dibalik air mata muridnya.

"Aku mengerti.." Suara Kakashi terdengar lembut, dia bangkit dan mengusap rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Minato-sensei pasti bangga padamu.. Naruto. Kau memilih melepas mimpimu demi keluargamu, kurasa jika ada kesempatan Minato-sensei pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Keduanya kemudian berpelukan, sebuah pelukan antara seorang kakak dan adiknya yang telah melewati dan menantang kematian bersama selama 7 tahun. (2)

* * *

Selepas dari gedung Hokage, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengumumkan kehamilan Sakura. Dia meminta waktu sebentar kepada penyiar radio **Konoha FM,** disiarkan secara live dan diperdengarkan disetiap tempat mengingat jaringan penyiaran Konoha FM sangat luas.

"Disini Aoba.. bersama pahlawan dunia Naruto Uzumaki yang akan membuat pengumuman penting."

Sakura dan Ino yang masih ditaman menyimak siaran radio dadakan ini, biasanya siaran hanya diperdengarkan di radio masing-masing pribadi tapi khusus untuk hari ini disiarkan disetiap speaker yang ada di Konoha.

"Untuk apa si baka itu ikut siaran?" Sakura bertanya-tanya, seketika suatu kemungkinan tercipta di otak cerdasnya, dia dan Ino berpandangan sebelum berteriak histeris secara bersamaan.

"JANGAN-JANGAN?!"

"Ya aku Naruto Uzumaki, kumohon para warga Konoha untuk mendengarkan berita bahagia yang akan kusampaikan ini hehe." Naruto mengusap hidungnya sedikit sebelum melanjutkan "Hari ini dengan bangga aku mengumumkan kehamilan istriku, Sakura-chan. Ini kehamilan pertamanya, aku sungguh sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa tak lama lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah! Terima kasih Sakura-chan karena memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi orang tua.. Aku mencintaimu." Tutupnya, setelah Naruto selesai dengan pengumumannya Konohamaru yang memang bekerja sama dengan Naruto melepas balon besar bertuliskan.

" **Sakura-chan hamil.. Hore!** " lengkap dengan emot love di setiap sisinya.

Kiba dan Akamaru terkekeh melihat ulah Naruto, tingkah sahabatnya itu sepertinya tidak berubah meski sudah berkeluarga. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis sambil berujar 'mendokusai', Kakashi tersenyum dari jendela gedung Hokage, Tsunade diruang kerjanya menghela nafas berat sebelum tertawa mendengar pengumuman Naruto via radio Konoha, Hinata tersenyum sedih dan bergumam 'selamat ya.. Naruto-kun..', Paman Teuchi dan Ayame tergelak, Iruka menangis haru. Dan para penduduk bersorak gembira mendengar pahlawan mereka akan segera menjadi seorang ayah.

Naruto sepertinya masih akan menjadi ninja penuh kejutan di Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi sedang mengerjakan laporan, sebelum kemudian dia menyapa pada angin.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" tanyanya ramah. Diluar jendela tempatnya bekerja ternyata sudah berdiri disana Sasuke Uchiha yang baru saja kembali dari penebusan dosanya.

"Hn, tak perlu basa-basi Sensei. Ada apa kau memanggilku kembali ke desa?" Sasuke masih dengan nada dingin bertanya.

"Naruto menolak posisi Hokage, dan tidak ada lagi kandidat selain kau yang cocok untuk menggantikanku."Kakashi pun menuruti keinginan muridnya yang ingin langsung _to the point_.

"Apa kau bercanda? Si dobe menolak posisi Hokage?" Sasuke tercengang, apa yang mampu membuat sahabatnya itu menolak jabatan yang diidam-idamkannya sejak kecil.

"Ya, kehamilan Sakura sepertinya mengubah pemikiran Naruto. Dia ingin melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan baik ditemani orang tua yang lengkap." Kakashi menjelaskan, dia menanti respon muridnya yang satu ini.

Kakashi tau kisah cinta rumit ketiga muridnya. Dulu Naruto selalu menginginkan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri selalu berharap pada Sasuke, Sasuke sebenarnya juga cinta kepada Sakura tapi ego dan dendam membutakan perasaannya. Pasca perang Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, tapi gadis Haruno itu ternyata telah berpaling kepada Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan segala penyesalan.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon yang Sasuke berikan, dibalik penebusan dosanya, kepergian Sasuke adalah untuk menghilangkan sakit hati melihat Sakura kini bersama Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau ingin menolak posisi ini juga?"

"Tidak. Aku mengambilnya. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah harapan Itachi untuk mengharumkan dan memulihkan nama baik Uchiha." Sasuke menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, iris onyx nya sekilas berubah menjadi sharingan.

"Bagus. Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sensei?" Sasuke bersiap untuk kembali pergi.

"Kau akan belajar terlebih dahulu dasar-dasar menjadi Hokage, ilmu politik, dan segala yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pemimpin selama 7 tahun kedepan. Dan persiapkan dirimu, 1 bulan setelah kenaikanmu sebagai Hokage, kau akan dijodohkan dengan _heiress_ klan Hyuuga. Konoha butuh _first lady_ untuk mendampingimu dalam setiap urusan politik dan kerjasama. Kau mengerti kan Sasuke?"

"..."

Hening sejenak hingga jika saja telinga Kakashi kurang baik dia tidak akan mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan 'ya' meski volume suaranya sangat kecil.

* * *

Tok Tok

"Sebentar.." Sakura menyahut dari dalam, dengan tergesa dia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. 'siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' batinnya kesal. Baru saja dia ingin beranjak tidur.

"EH? Sasuke?" Ujar Sakura tak percaya melihat sahabatnya ini yang bertamu.

"Bukankah kau sedang berada diluar desa?" tanyanya tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja kembali.. Dimana Naruto?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya senormal mungkin, degup jantungnya tak menentu melihat orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya sedikit mencelos ketika sadar Sakura tidak menambahkan suffix –kun lagi.

"Dia sedang main playstation, tunggu sebentar ya." Sakura masuk kedalam dan memanggil Naruto, tak lama gadis itu kembali keluar dengan wajah sebal.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, si baka itu ketiduran. Dan kau tau sendiri kan Naruto itu kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati."

"Ya tidak apa-apa, aku kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu." Mata Sasuke tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang mengenakkan piyama tidur semi transparan, lekukan tubuhnya terlihat meski samar, membuat Sasuke menebak-nebak seberapa indah tubuh itu bila telanjang.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Kakashi yang memberitahukannya. Sekali lagi selamat ya Sakura." Ujarnya sebelum menggunakan Rinnegan untuk berteleportasi ke mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk miliknya, matanya menatap kelangit-langit dan bergumam..

" **Hokage ya...** "

 **END**

 **Author Corner**

What The?! Kenapa endingnya seperti ini ya huh. Overall saya cukup puas, untuk judul menurut readers miss /gacocok ya sama isi ceritanya? Sasuke mungkin bagi sebagian orang terlihat mesum dan kurang ajar membayangkan tubuh telanjang istri orang terlebih sahabatnya sendiri. But cmon guys, kalo kalian bicara sama seorang perempuan yang mengenakkan piyama tidur semi transparan apa mata kalian ga jelalatan kemana-mana? So maklumi kelakuan Sasuke, dan mengenai Sakura yang cuek aja pakaiannya seperti itu dihadapan Sasuke jelas. Bagi gadis musim semi itu Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, sahabat cewek saya juga cuek pakai pakaian agak transparan dihadapan saya. Disini terungkap act dimana Naruto menolak posisi Hokage adalah saat dia mengetahui kehamilan Sakura, alasannya sudah saya pertebal dibanding fic **Tekad Api** kan? Dan melalui fic ini juga kita tau kenapa Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke di fic **Tekad Api**.

Ending cerita ini juga telah menunjukkan seri selanjutnya dari mini project **SHINON,** yap apalagi kalo bukan Sasuke yang bakal jadi Nanadaime Hokage ditambah cerita pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Oh iya melalui fic ini saya mengumumkan bahwa saya menunda pensiun di dunia fanfiction, plus info bahwa saya akan **HIATUS sampai bulan Februari 2017**. Saya berencana untuk fokus menyelesaikan **Konoha Red Smoke I dan The Story of Jinchuuriki** sebelum kembali melanjutkan mini project ini.

Sekian yang bisa saya sampaikan kritik dan saran sangat saya tunggu demi perkembangan menjadi Author yang lebih baik.

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


End file.
